


Breathtaking

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Hoseok has a surprise for Nayeon, and what she sees takes her breath away.





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts), [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



“Just a little farther,” said Hoseok as he led his blindfolded girlfriend to the top of the hill.

“This better be worth it,” Nayeon giggled. It had been an hour since they left her apartment, and ten minutes since they left the car. Whatever this surprise was, it must be a big one.

Their steps slowed, and Hoseok released her hand and removed her blindfold. Nayeon gasped. 

In front of her was a beautiful wildflower-covered canyon, painted orange and red in the sunset. It took her breath away.

Then Hoseok got down on one knee and she stopped breathing entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my lovely friends Mimi and Katie <3 
> 
> Prompt: Breathtaking


End file.
